<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivion. by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119441">Oblivion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff'>justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antennae, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex and Chocolate, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for a week now.</p><p>Xero's asking himself, 'where's the oblivion?'</p><p>Markoth's about to give it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my friend: bro, you're gonna hate me after this, smh-<br/>To other readers: This fanfic is a bit... mature, so I swear to god, if you're not ready for this, get the fuck out. pls. -_-'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've been dating for a week now.</p><p>Xero's asking himself, 'where's the oblivion?'</p><p>Markoth's about to give it.</p><p>It started at the Pleasure House. The two were tired of being attacked by non-stop pellets of cold rain, and they wanted a change. Calm, warm waves of water were perfect for them.</p><p>Xero was used to taking off his helmet now. It sat on the edge of the springs they sat in, along with his and Markoth's clothes. Both of them were truly a sight to behold.</p><p> Markoth was more muscular than Xero, so the slimmer bug always felt hot and bothered whenever his partner was exposed. However, Xero had more battle scars, and the moth found them beautiful, like strokes of paint across a canvas.</p><p>He stared at those scars now, ignoring a complimentary Large Cup of thick, melted chocolate beside him. Xero didn't notice, his eyes closed, his body relaxed - and vulnerable.</p><p>Silently, Markoth slithered over to him, seating himself beside the bug. All of a sudden, Markoth snatched Xero by his hips, seating him on his own lap, his slit suddenly grinding against the front wall of the moth's strong cock. Xero gasped with a start, eyes fluttering open, his waist wrapped with his lover's arms.</p><p>With a red face, he sputtered. "M-Markoth! What on earth do you think you're doing? Sweet Pale King, w-we're in PUBLIC too!"</p><p>Markoth just smirked haughtily. "You've already forgotten I hired us a private room," he purred, hands now on Xero's back. "how cute."</p><p>Before Xero could object, he was pressed against the moth's chest, their mouths ontop of one another. He gasped when Markoth bit on his lower lip, growling when his partner's tongue slipped into the kiss - but it sounded like a high-pitched keen, and Xero thought that it must have been Markoth who did it, but had no time to think when his own tongue was licked and rubbed against, and his moans were drank up by a very delighted Markoth.</p><p>Markoth's hands soon travelled up Xero's neck (which was sensitive), tracing a scar on his face, up to his antennas. When he grabbed the feelers, stroking them by the tips, Xero had to pull back and gasp for air, whimpering as they were stroked and pinched at. His lover was wearing a hungry grin, and before Xero could notice the glint in his eyes, the balls of his antennas were in Markoth's mouth.</p><p>Xero groaned, trembling greatly when he felt them being swirled around by Markoth's warm, wet tongue, his mouth letting little "Mark-" and "Oh, please-"'s escape. After a minute or two, the moth let his antennas go with a pop.</p><p>"My, aren't you desperate."</p><p>Xero only shook his head uselessly, feeling too much want to deny anything.</p><p>He was so needy that he didn't realise they were both covered in the melted chocolate.</p><p>"I would love to make you feel good, but..."</p><p>Markoth sat himself up on the edge of the spring, Xero's face being pressed against his inner thigh. He yelped, mouth already open when he saw the erect member in front of his very eyes.</p><p>"I like watching you do anything for me. Now get-"</p><p>Markoth groaned lowly in surprise when Xero enveloped the tip of his erection in his mouth, lightly sucking at it like an ice pop. His hands pressed into the back of Xero's head, who's claws were digging into his thighs, moaning around him when his antennas were yanked at. Vibrations shook through the moth's body, making him throw his head back, cursing harshly, eyes shut tight. Eventually, Xero started to bop his head, up and down, his tongue leaving no area of his lover's sweet, chocolatey cock untouched, and Markoth started rolling his hips in time, panting desperately, now looking down at his partner - and he was left shocked. Xero's eyes were still powerful, still beautiful, crinkled slightly in a grin - and it was the face that made Markoth break, splattering his face with white.</p><p>Xero pulled back, wiping his semen coated mouth with the back of his hands.</p><p>"You're... more hot like this, actually..." He muttered huskily, an edge of need caught in his voice. Markoth sensed this, slipping back into the springs, seating Xero on his lap yet again - this time, his back was to him.</p><p>"And you're probably burning with desperation, little slut." He purred into Xero's ear, his claws gliding across the slimmer bug's outer folds.</p><p>Xero gasped lightly, trying to grind against Markoth's hand, but his hips were held down by his partner's free hand, so he was stuck. Xero could only whimper as he felt a finger circle his clit, the moth nipping at the side of his neck. Xero was just getting used to this... when the contact stopped.</p><p>He took a second to process this. When he realised what happened, he frowned, his arms folded. "Wh- why'd you stop..?" Xero whined, his legs spreading further apart. He was answered with a pour of chocolate over his opening, and felt his whole body burn up, way too much.</p><p>Markoth, with a rough press of teeth to the other side of his neck, slipped his claws in to the knuckle, making Xero wail and grind down on his hands. His claws were a bit thick, but they were also rough against his nerve clusters, and his whole body was shaking in abandon, pleads and begs slipping out from his throat like butter on a frying pan. The chocolate made the whole process more sticky than it should have been, and Markoth was loving the way Xero was being for him, loving how he begged for nothing but more, even when he had enough - he especially loved how Xero cried out when he came, a gush of warm, sticky fluids covering his fingers.</p><p>He got an idea from this, slipping one of his fingers into his own mouth, but not before turning Xero around. He would make him watch, make him turned on even through aftershocks.</p><p>"Mmm..." He hummed in satisfaction, eyes lighting up when he heard Xero whimper a quiet "oh, fuck me-".</p><p>In response, Markoth then suddenly shoved his fingers into Xero's mouth, his tastebuds overwhelmed with semen and chocolate, and he moaned in surprise.</p><p>"Look how good you taste, dear..." Markoth grinned from ear to ear, watching in awe as Xero's eyes fluttered close, sucking the claws in mortification and lust. But they were pulled out when he bit them gently, and Markoth tutted playfully.</p><p>"Naughty boy. You want this to stop now, I can tell. You've had enough..."</p><p>He pushed Xero down, water splashing him, his opening grinding against the moth's erect member.</p><p>"...but I want more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got horny reading this...<br/>Tell me in the comments, because then I know that I did well in writing this-<br/>Also give me kudos, thanks. uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>